La roue tourne
by Sakurache
Summary: 41 - Amy doit faire face à une nouvelle vérité concernant sa fille. De plus, son obsession pour Annabella va lui jouer des tours. Mais accompagnée de ses plus proches amis, elle va entrevoir l'espoir de sauver sa famille. Ses nerfs l'emmèneront-ils jusque là ? Pas sûr.
1. Chapter 1

**La roue tourne**

- Maman, tu m'entends ? Maman écoute-moi.

Amy laissa alors lentement glisser son regard du corps de Kyle à sa jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient encore emplis de larmes, ses joues contenaient des traces de ces mêmes larmes et Sara eut du mal à ne pas juste prendre sa mère dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais elle devait faire vite pour que ça marche.

- Maman, ferme les portes de l'Eglise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Maman, fais ce que je te dis, ordonna Sara d'un ton étrangement adulte. Et écarte-toi.

Amy se leva lentement, comme un robot. Sans réfléchir, elle obéit à sa fille. Sans même un regard vers les grosses portes en bois du lieu sacré et avec un simple geste de la main, comme un réflexe, elle les ferma pendant que Sara s'agenouillait près de Kyle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? chuchota la super ange.

- Tu vas voir...Vous allez tous voir.

Crowley, Balthazar et Sam, qui avait pris Amy dans ses bras, attendirent en observant la petite. Au fond de l'Eglise, Joseph faisait de même. Sa mère avait du mal à retenir son impatience et son excitation. Elle allait enfin savoir si tout ce qu'elle avait fait allait enfin porter ses fruits. Sara approcha sa petite main du visage de Kyle et se mit à lui caresser la joue, lentement. Au début, rien ne se passa de particulier. Et puis la petite fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux sans relâcher son geste. Comme pour concentrer toute sa puissance. Et soudain, faisant sursauter Amy, Kyle ouvrit les yeux et inspira bruyamment. Il toussa comme un fou en se redressant, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration. La leader des super anges se précipita alors et s'agenouilla de nouveau à coté de son ami.

- Kyle, Kyle, tu m'entends ?

Par réflexe, l'inspecteur de Salem se toucha l'abdomen mais la blessure avait complètement disparu. Il ouvrit sa chemise toujours pleine de sang et tout le monde put voir que sa peau était intacte. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure, aucune cicatrice. Amy, incrédule, caressa le torse de Kyle à l'endroit de la blessure ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Il leva alors finalement les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit avant qu'ils se prennent dans les bras.

Au fond de l'Eglise, Joseph observa la scène de résurrection, ébahi. Puis il se tourna vers sa mère qui elle n'avait pas tellement l'air surpris. Au contraire, elle semblait transporter de joie. Joseph qui avait toujours bien su cerner les gens, lui demanda :

- Mère, est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire ce que tout ça signifie pour l'amour de notre seigneur ?! Vous venez juste de tuer un homme !

- Bien sûr Joseph, bien sûr mais comme tu vois, il se porte très bien...C'est merveilleux.

- Mère...

- Allons nous-en. Je vais tout t'expliquer mon fils.

Annabella attrapa la main de son prêtre de fils et tous les deux disparurent dans un léger bruissement d'ailes. Pendant ce temps, Sam et Balthazar aidaient Kyle à se relever. Bien qu'il était physiquement intact, le jeune homme était secoué et avait du mal à rester sur ses pieds.

- Alors chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam en souriant à Amy.

- On rentre à la maison, finit par répondre la super ange. Sara, viens avec Maman.

La petite obéit. Elle attrapa la main de sa mère et la suivit sans rien dire.

- Mais Amy...commença à protester Crowley.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui avec Sara et lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Crowley...Je vais discuter avec ces messieurs et je te ferais un rapport plus tard. - Elle s'approcha plus près et lui chuchota – Ils ne parleront jamais librement si tu es là.

Crowley se contenta d' hocher la tête par l'affirmative puis Amy l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre les garçons qui étaient déjà presque sur le parvis de l'Eglise. Le démon les regarda sortir puis disparut à son tour, l'air tout de même contrarié. Alors que Sam et Balthazar étaient presque arrivés à l'Impala avec Kyle, Amy s'arrêta.

- Il y a un moyen plus rapide de rentrer.

- De quoi tu parles Amy ? demanda Sam en se retournant.

- Kyle ne supportera pas plusieurs heures de voyage en voiture, il doit se reposer maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? questionna Balthazar.

- Utilisons nos pouvoirs.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama le cadet des Winchester.

- Sam ! Tu as un ange, un super ange et...- Amy regarda Sara qui haussa les épaules.

- Un...messie...répondit Kyle difficilement.

Amy ouvrit des yeux ronds sous l'effet de la surprise puis reprit :

- Ok...heu...Et un messie donc...Va vraiment falloir qu'on parle ! Ceci dit, on aurait tort de se priver...

- Et l'Impala ? Tu veux vraiment laisser l'Impala de TON MARI ici ? Ajouta Sam en insistant bien.

- Non, bien sûr que non...répondit Amy, gênée, qui aimait l'Impala autant que Dean l'aimait.

- Je peux emmener l'Impala, intervint Sara.

- Tu peux ma puce ?!

- Oui Maman.

- Voilà qui est réglé. Balthazar, emmène ces messieurs chez Bobby. Sara, l'Impala et moi on vous suit.

Balthazar acquiesça et avant même que Sam ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, les trois disparurent. Sara et Amy échangèrent un regard.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là chérie...

- Moi aussi Maman. Je suis désolée pour...

- Laisse tomber. Ramenons la voiture de Papa à la maison.

Amy lui sourit et la petite serra plus fort la main de sa mère. Elle s'avança puis posa sa petite main sur la Chevrolet avant de fermer les yeux. Amy eut juste le temps de s'assurer que personne ne les verrait faire leur petit tour de passe-passe puis elles disparurent avec la voiture. Cependant, quelqu'un les avait bien vu. Le démon s'empressa de partir à son tour. Il fallait prévenir Asmodée au plus vite.

.../...

Amy faisait les cents pas dans le salon de Bobby pendant que Sam et Kyle s'expliquaient au sujet de Sara. Le policier était allongé sur le canapé mais il avait refusé d'aller dormir tant qu'ils n'auraient pas dit tout ce qu'il savait à la super ange. Balthazar écoutait dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis que Sam était assis sur le bureau de Bobby. Amy jeta un œil à sa fille qui dessinait, assise sur le sol un peu plus loin et demanda les bras croisés :

- Alors...les messies...existent ?

- Et au pluriel semble-t-il, affirma Sam.

- Sam ! Tu aurais du m'en parler dès que tu l'as appris...

- On...On voulait s'en assurer avant...avant de t'en parler, s'expliqua Kyle.

- Bon et qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre ?

L'inspecteur et le chasseur échangèrent un regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très chaud à l'idée d'évoquer la légende au sujet des messies. Mais après avoir intercepter un nouveau regard noir de sa super ange de belle-soeur, Sam répondit en soupirant :

- Il y a une légende...Mais on a pas pu en voir le texte...

- De quoi ça parle ?

- D'une guerre fratricide entre messies.

- Comme l'Apocalypse ?

- En quelque sorte...

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça, intervint Balthazar.

- Explique, demanda Amy.

- C'est une histoire qui circule parmi les anges depuis des siècles. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêter attention...On disait qu'un jour, Dieu devrait trouver un remplaçant et qu'il le choisirait parmi deux messies qui s'affronteraient mais pas forcément dans un combat physique...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ils auraient à affronter des épreuves, des événements dans leur vie qui passeraient inaperçus, que tout le monde pourrait avoir à affronter mais qui selon les choix qu'ils feraient face à ces événements détermineraient leurs aptitudes à devenir...Dieu.

- Devenir Dieu ? Parce qu'on peut devenir Dieu ?

- Je n'ai jamais cru à cette histoire mais maintenant...

- Tu peux pas être sérieux Balthazar, réagit Sam.

- Attends, tu crois que ça veut dire que tout le monde peut être Dieu ? Les messies sont des créatures très rares, on en a pas vu depuis des siècles. On ne savait même pas nous les anges qu'ils existaient toujours...Les messies ne courent pas les rues...Ce sont des êtres aux pouvoirs immenses, incommensurables...

Amy jeta un nouveau regard à Sara qui ne semblait pas entendre. La petite souriait, visiblement dans son monde. Amy l'avait toujours su, elle était exceptionnelle. Mais de là à être un messie...

- ça suffit...

- Quoi ?

- Sara est peut-être un messie – je dis bien peut-être – mais elle ne sera pas l'instrument de Dieu, pas comme j'ai du me forcer à l'être.

- Amy, si c'est vraiment un des messies de la prophétie...

- J'en ai rien à battre de ta prophétie Balthazar ! Elle n'a que 4 ans pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je ne veux pas que...Non, c'est hors de question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Sam. Quand ça va venir à se savoir, je pense que les anges auront pour mission de la garder à l'œil, pour le moment venu, je me trompe ? ajouta le chasseur en se tournant vers le seul ange présent.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas je vais la cacher, là où les anges ne penseront pas à aller la chercher.

- Et où ça ?

Amy ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit Sara dans ses bras. Et puis elle leva les yeux vers Sam qui comprit immédiatement.

- Non Amy, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Je n'ai pas le choix Sam !

- Tu penses à ce que Cass en penserait ? Ou Dean ?

- Ils ne sont pas là Sam ! Et en attendant, je suis la seule habilitée à prendre des décisions pour Sara. Je ne serais pas longue.

- Et sans que l'un ou l'autre est eu le temps d'agir, Amy et Sara avaient disparu dans un familier bruissement d'ailes.

- Où est-ce qu'elle compte la cacher des anges exactement ?! interrogea Balthazar.

- D'après toi ! grogna Sam avant d'envoyer valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Kyle qui se remettait doucement. Il posa ensuite ses coudes sur le bureau et y déposa sa tête en serrant les dents. Il avait pensé qu'elle était de retour mais non. Amy était toujours dangereuse, autant pour elle-même que pour les autres.

.../...

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Meg venait tous les soirs au « Devil » dans l'espoir de revoir Asmodée et surtout d'avoir de plus amples informations. Il lui avait dit de rester attentive mais à quoi devait-elle faire attention au juste ? Le démon n'avait pas refait surface depuis le soir où elle lui avait parlé. Meg ne savait pas où il passait son temps, ce qu'il faisait de ses journées était un mystère. Ce soir-là, elle désespérait d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Pendant que Karl s'amusait comme un fou à battre un vampire et un démon des croisements au billard, la démone sirotait une bière au comptoir, le regard dans le vague. Soudain, la porte du fond, celle même réservée à Asmodée, s'ouvrit en trombe. Les deux gardes du corps entrèrent les premiers suivi d'Asmodée qui était seul cette fois. Il chercha quelqu'un des yeux dans un premier temps puis se précipita sur Meg dès qu'il l'aperçut.

- Venez avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Le démon n'était pas du genre à accepter un refus, aussi Meg se leva-t-elle sans un mot et obéit. Elle fit un signe à Karl lui faisant comprendre de rester tranquille et sortit du bar avec Asmodée et ses deux gorilles. Ils traversèrent deux allées sombres avant d'entrer dans une sorte d'entrepôt, complètement vide à première vue.

- Avant toute chose, vous devez me promettre que vous ne parlerez jamais à quiconque de cet endroit ou de ce que vous allez y voir. J'ai votre parole ?

Meg hocha d'abord la tête mais se rendit compte qu'il voulait une réponse intelligible.

- Oui, je vous le promets Monsieur.

Le démon la jaugea du regard un instant puis frappa dans ses mains. Une sorte d'aura magique parcourut l'immensité de l'entrepôt et révéla tous ses secrets. La pièce était composée de petits bureaux. On aurait dit le repère d'une agence secrète du gouvernement mais gérée par des démons. Asmodée renvoya ses gardes du corps et demanda à Meg de le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois dans la pièce, il la fit s'asseoir et trancha dans le vif du sujet.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour...- Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en soupirant – De nouveaux événements m'ont forcé à reconsidérer votre offre et même si je me refuse toujours à l'idée de monter sur le trône de l'Enfer, j'accepte de vous aider au sujet de Crowley.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui a motivé votre décision Monsieur ?

- Non. Mais sachez que je sais ce que je fais. Et j'aimerai que bien sûr vous fassiez partie de tout ça.

- J'espérais que vous ne me mettriez pas à l'écart. Après tout, je suis la meneuse de la Résistance. Du moins je l'étais il y a encore quelques temps.

- Bien. J'aurai une première question à vous poser avant toute chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- A quel point êtres-vous proche d'Amy Winchester ?

Meg qui s'attendait à tout fut prise de court par la question d'Asmodée. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas incriminer Amy sans savoir ce qu' Asmodée avait vraiment en tête.

- Je vous demande pardon Monsieur ?

- Allez Meg, ce n'est qu'une simple question...Répondez !


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley était agité ce soir-là, il n'arrivait pas à fixer ses idées sur un sujet en particulier, il avait l'esprit vagabond et quoi qu'il fasse, tout le ramenait inlassablement à penser à Amy Winchester. Cette femme devait avoir du sang de démon en elle, c'était la seule solution. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que la jeune femme était rentrée « chez elle », dans la maison de feu-Bobby Singer et il rongeait son frein d'aller la chercher lui-même là-bas. Ce n'était pas tant pour avoir des nouvelles que pour être avec elle, juste sentir sa présence lui suffisait. Car même si il avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, leur lien, leur connexion s'affaiblissait pour une raison qui était inconnue au démon. Néanmoins, il sentait lui le besoin de maintenir cette connexion. C'était devenue comme une drogue sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il soupira pour la énième fois dans sa grande maison vide. Il avait renvoyé Hector pour la soirée, ne voulant pas que son serviteur le voit dans cet état. Et puis il se sentait étouffé. Il venait juste de prendre la décision d'aller faire un tour en Enfer quand un bruissement d'ailes retentit à l'étage. Amy ? Ou Balthazar qui venait fouiner ? En un clignement d'oeil, Crowley se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagé pour Sara. La petite venait juste d'être couché par sa mère dans le lit à baldaquin et elle s'endormit quelques rapides minutes après. Amy lui embrassa le front puis se redressa en soupirant. Enfin, elle se tourna lentement. Crowley put alors remarquer son visage tourmenté. Son expression ne changea pas mais le démon lut dans le regard de la super ange que quelque chose était pourtant bien en train de changer.

- Il faut qu'on parle, affirma-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Le roi des Enfers lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre en face de celle de Sara, celle de Crowley lui-même. Il ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller la petite et se tourna enfin vers Amy.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive avec Sara ?

La leader des super anges résuma la situation au démon puis ajouta :

- Je veux qu'elle reste ici. Les anges ne viendront jamais la chercher ici.

- Attends, attends une minute Amy, tu es sûre ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- J'ai confiance en toi Crowley ! Et oui, je suis sure que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

- Mais je ne suis pas une baby-sitter !

- Je t'en prie, tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire en ce moment ? Tu peux gérer tes affaires d'ici et je te le promets, Sara ne sera pas un fardeau.

- Oui, ça je sais...Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'ai toujours dans l'optique de retrouver Annabella. Je suis de plus en plus convaincue qu'elle était au courant pour cette histoire de messie et qu'elle en sait beaucoup plus que nous. Peut-être qu'elle sait qui est l'autre messie, celui qui est sensé être en compétition avec Sara. Et peut-être que c'est aussi à cause de tout ça qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait. Je dois la trouver et lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Amy...En parlant d'Annabella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est elle qui a tué Kyle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai vu, au fond de l'église.

- Je vois.

La chasseuse se tut pendant quelques minutes pour encaisser le coup. Mais elle décida alors de changer de sujet :

- Où est Meg ?

- En mission.

- Tu l'as laissé partir ?! S'étonna Amy.

- Si on veut.

- D'accord...Je suis trop préoccupée maintenant pour essayer de savoir ce que tu mijotes avec elle. J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Amy. Toi, concentres-toi sur Annabella.

.../...

Sam referma doucement la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller Kyle qui avait enfin décidé de se reposer. Il descendit doucement l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis au moins deux jours et se sentait épuisé. Il ouvrit le frigo mais finalement le referma en grimaçant. Enfin, il se posa à sa place préférée depuis quelques temps : au bureau de Bobby. Il posa sa tête sur le meuble en soupirant. Sam avait réglé ses comptes avec Balthazar : il n'avait agi dans son dos que pour le bien de tous. L'ange était reparti à la chasse aux indices pour retrouver Annabella. Le Père Joseph avait pris ses affaires et avait quitté l'Eglise de la Renaissance sans un mot à quiconque. Balthazar avait émis la possibilité de demander de l'aide aux super anges ou à Jacob. Sam avait rejeté ces deux idées : d'abord Amy ne voudrait pas que les super anges s'en mêlent sans qu'elle l'est décidée et ensuite il préférait éviter de montrer à Jacob que les chasseurs étaient au courant de la prophétie. Balthazar avait quand même affirmé qu'il parlerait aux anges pour essayer d'en savoir plus sans dévoiler pourquoi il s'intéressait à cette histoire. Sam soupira une nouvelle fois : il se sentait seul et impuissant une nouvelle fois. Et il ne cessait de penser à son frère coincé au Purgatoire.

- Dure journée ?

Sam fronça les sourcils et se redressa lentement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dressait une charmante médium qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Le chasseur se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Stacey !

- Salut Sam.

- Depuis quand tu es de retour ?

- Pas longtemps. Je suis directement venu ici. J'ai...

- Non, ne me dis pas. Tu as eu des visions.

- Oui. Et pas des plus reluisantes j'en ai peur.

- Assis-toi, je vais nous chercher des bières.

Stacey s'exécuta. Elle se sentait étrangement bien de revenir dans cette maison. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, elle avait travaillé sur elle-même pendant son petit périple et elle se sentait prête à retourner dans cet univers et aider ses amis. Aider Sam. Ce dernier lui tendit une bière et s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Alors ?

- J'ai vu Jacob. Il est au courant que la prophétie se met en route mais il ne connaît pas encore l'identité des messies.

- Tu es au courant pour la prophétie ?

- Pas dans le détail.

- D'accord. Quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai vu...Dean.

- Il est vivant ?!

- Pour le moment.

- Super...

- Il s'accroche, pour Amy, pour toi. Et je t'ai vu Sam.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es complètement perdu, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie Stacey, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Et bien...Pour commencer, tu dois laisser les choses se faire pour Dean. Quand le moment sera venu, on le fera sortir mais ce moment viendra naturellement.

- Mais...

- Fais-moi confiance Sam.

- D'accord...Continue.

- Ensuite, tu dois aider Amy.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire mais...

- Tu dois tout faire pour rompre le lien qu'elle a avec Crowley. Ça devient de plus en plus urgent et surtout dangereux, pour tout le monde.

- Et comment je fais ça d'après toi ?!

- Ça je peux pas te le dire mais tu dois tout tenter, même si elle te déteste après.

- On risque de la perdre...Genre définitivement.

- A toi de trouver le bon moyen pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Sam baissa les yeux. Stacey avait raison. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas plus aidé.

- Sam...La première chose à faire, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Dormir. Tu ne peux rien faire sans avoir les idées claires.

La médium se leva et lui tendit la main.

- ça va aller Sam. Je suis là maintenant et je vais t'aider.

.../...

Amy arrêta la Mustang dans une station service près d'une quelconque route de Californie. Elle fit le plein, les yeux dans le vague, une légère brise dans les cheveux. Elle était tellement fatiguée...Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. De toute façon, serait-elle parvenu à dormir avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête ? C'était peu probable. Elle referma le réservoir puis entra dans la station proprement dit pour payer. Elle sortait plusieurs billets de la poche arrière de son jean quand elle se stoppa. Un drôle de pressentiment l'avait assailli subitement et elle releva la tête doucement. Il faisait soudain froid dans la station, son souffle était blanc. Et les lumières se mirent à grésiller.

- Merde...

Amy remit les billets dans sa poche et attrappa son pistolet à l'arrière de son jean. Elle se mit à avancer prudemment, l'arme braquée en avant, en observant les lieux. Plus elle avançait vers le comptoir, plus son coeur battait fort. Le gérant, comme elle s'en doutait, était mort mais pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle fronça les sourcils et observa le corps de plus près. Sa peau était lacérée, du sang partout. Ce n'était pas le travail d'un esprit ou même d'un démon.

- Un chien de l'enfer...

C'était le moment de partir. La panique prit Amy. Si il était encore là, ou ils, elle était morte. Mais elle avait peut-être encore le temps de fuir. Elle rangea son arme et se retourna, prête à courir mais se retrouva nez à nez avec une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir avant un certain temps. Elle cria d'abord de surprise, le souffle court.

- Dean...Tu ne peux pas être là...

- Amy...

La pièce se réchauffa soudain, les lumières cessèrent de clignoter. Et le couple Winchester s'embrassa. Amy stoppa finalement le baiser, toujours les yeux fermés, toujours la main de Dean sur sa joue et demanda dans un murmure :

- Est-ce que je rêve ?

- Si on veut...Amy...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Avec Crowley.

Amy ouvrit les yeux et recula d'un pas.

- Je...Je...

- Amy, pourquoi ne me libères-tu pas ?

- Je...Je ne sais pas comment faire...Je n'ai pas ces pouvoirs...

- Sara. Sara peut ouvrir le Purgatoire. Sara peut me sauver.

- Comment...Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Amy, est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Dean, je t'en prie...supplia la super ange, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Pour toujours et à jamais...

- En Enfer et au Paradis.

- Et au Purgatoire semble-t-il...

- Alors...

Dean s'approcha de l'oreille d'Amy et après l'avoir embrassé dans le cou murmura :

- Aide-moi.

Amy se réveilla en sursautant, le souffle coupé. Pendant une minute, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle se redressa en essayant de comprendre où elle était, ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se trouvait sur un banc, au milieu d'un parc qu'elle ne se rappelait pas connaître. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était presque midi. C'était le milieu de la nuit quand elle avait emmené Sara chez Crowley. Ce rêve...Ou quoi que ça avait été la chamboulait. Elle posa sa tête sur le dos du banc et ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tous ces pouvoirs en toi...ça doit être dur à porter.

La super ange ouvrit les yeux et releva brusquement la tête. Elle connaissait bien cette voix. Meg se trouvait assise à coté d'elle, le regard devant elle.

- Ce qui est drôle c'est que toi-même tu ne dois pas connaître tout ce que tu sais faire...

- Meg. Je te croyais déjà loin.

- Charmant. Je te signale que je suis en mission pour ton démon d'amour.

- A d'autre, j'y crois pas une seconde. Peu importe ce que tu fais, je suis sûre que tu ne le fais que pour toi.

- Tu ne me connais pas du tout Amy, soupira la démone. J'étais sincère dans la cave de Crowley tu sais. Je veux vraiment t'aider.

- Et en quoi crois-tu pouvoir m'aider au juste ? questionna Amy qui sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'Asmodée ?

- Asmodée ? Pas du tout.

- Crowley ne t'en a pas parlé ? Voilà qui est intéressant...

- Et en quoi c'est important que je le connaisse ou pas ?

- Ecoute Amy...-Meg regarda autour d'elle- Quelque chose va arriver...Je peux pas te dire quoi mais ça va arriver bientôt, très bientôt. Et ça pourrait avoir un lien avec toi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes...Meg, merde, je te suis pas du tout...

La démone se leva soudain, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Amy regarda autour d'elle à son tour mais le parc était désert. Elle fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Meg qui était à présent sur le point de craquer.

- Trouve Asmodée Amy...Trouve-le.

- Mais qui...

La chasseuse suspendit sa phrase, Meg s'était déjà envolé. Toute cette histoire était de plus en plus étrange et énigmatique. La jeune femme n'avait que des morceaux du puzzle, un puzzle qui semblait complexe et complètement disparâtre. Seule, elle n'arriverait jamais à le mettre en place. Et si maintenant Dean se mettait à hanter ses rares heures de sommeil...Amy soupira une nouvelle fois. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus compliquée, il s'avérait que si et ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. C'était désespéré, elle ne parviendrait pas à se reposer, ici et maintenant. Et comme pour l'approuver, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha sans conviction.

- Allo...Stacey ? Salut, comment vas...Quoi ? Vous êtes où ? Ok, j'arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam et Stacey attendaient qu'Amy arrive appuyés l'un et l'autre contre l'Impala. Le ciel s'était assombri donnant un aspect lugubre au lieu où ils se trouvaient. La tension ou plutôt la gène était palpable entre les deux.

- Stacey...

- Je t'assure Sam, y'a pas de souci.

- Oui mais...

- Laisse tomber d'accord ? On a dormi dans le même lit et alors ? Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus de toute façon...

- Tu as tort, dit-il alors en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai...J'ai très envie de te..."sauter dessus" comme tu dis. Seulement...

- C'est pas le moment.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Avec Dean au Purgatoire et Amy...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la famille avant tout. Je sais comment ça marche chez les Winchester.

- En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois revenue...

Ils échangèrent un regard et le moment fut interrompu par un bruissement d'ailes suivi d'un grognement.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Depuis tout ce temps, elle était à deux pas de chez nous ? Enfin en quelque sorte...

- Les Indiens ne vivent plus dans cette partie de la Réserve donc ils ont mis un certain temps à se rendre compte que quelqu'un squattait mais heureusement, j'ai des contacts dans la tribu, grâce à Bobby.

- Ça va Sam, j'ai pas besoin d'une dissertation, continua Amy. Stacey, ravie de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Amy...

Même si Stacey avait fait beaucoup de progrès pour lutter contre sa timidité naturelle et tout le reste, elle restait néanmoins toujours impressionnée par Amy Winchester. Cette dernière s'arrêta à quelques pas devant eux pour observer la cabane en bois où Annabella avait semble-t-il élu domicile. Amy pensait qu'elle aurait eu plus de temps. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé du sort qu'elle réservait à la traîtresse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, jusqu'au récent meurtre de Kyle, la super ange ne pouvait pas la laisser simplement s'en aller.

- Amy...Balthazar arrive. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais...

- Laissons les super anges en dehors de tout ça. Quelques uns font encore le ménage au sujet des Léviathans, j'ai laissé les autres retourner chez eux pour le moment. Ils l'ont bien mérité.

- Amy, toi aussi tu mérites de...

- Je n'ai plus vraiment de chez moi Stacey, interrompit la chasseuse en se décidant enfin à avancer.

Sam et Stacey échangèrent un regard puis la suvirent. La médium leur avait dit qu'Annabella était bien là avec son fils. Et Amy était consciente qu'Annabella savait qu'elle arrivait. Ce n'était donc pas la peine de prendre des gants et elle pouvait laisser tomber la discrétion. De toute manière, elle n'était pas d'humeur à ça. D'un geste de la main, elle ouvrit la porte qui sortit de ses gonds et entra dans la modeste demeure. Annabella était debout en face d'elle, les bras croisés en avant, l'air étrangement serein. Son fils Joseph semblait plus agité, debout dans un coin de la cabane qui ne comptait qu'une grande pièce.

- Annabella...ça faisait longtemps.

- En effet Amy.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une durée indéterminée en silence. Personne n'osait bouger, ils osaient à peine respirer. Cela pouvait vite devenir un combat de titans et un désastre sans précédent si elles se mettaient à se battre. Mais pour le moment, ni l'une ni l'autre n'en avait l'intention.

- Je suppose que tu es là pour me tuer maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé...

- Alors décide-toi vite, le temps nous est compté.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras.

- Avant toute chose, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu sais de la prophétie concernant les messies.

Annabella sourit, elle s'attendait à cette question.

- Il est dit que deux personnes aux extraordinaires capacités devraient s'affronter pour remplacer Dieu ou du moins pour en devenir son apprenti.

- Quand as-tu compris que Sara était l'un de ses messies ?

- Peu de temps avant ta complète transformation en super ange...Mais j'avais déjà des soupçons. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Dieu t'avait choisi pour devenir la leader des super anges. Pour protéger un messie était une raison logique.

- Et depuis tout ce temps, tu as tout fait pour me faire disparaître du tableau, les Léviathans, Nate...Pourquoi ?

- C'est pourtant simple. Dieu. J'allais enfin pouvoir voir mon père, être sa préférée, si j'étais celle qui lui apporterait son apprenti.

- Vraiment ? Annabella, quel cliché ! Dieu n'en a rien à faire de toi, et lui apporter un messie ne changera rien...

- ça c'est toi qui le dit.

- Tu ne toucheras plus jamais un cheveu de Sara.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin.

- Attendez une minute...Vous savez qui est le second messie, c'est ça ? intervint Sam.

- Effectivement.

- Qui est-ce ? s'écria Amy.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais.

- Ah tu crois ça ?

La super ange fronça les sourcils et tendit son bras, la main ouverte vers Joseph.

- Ton fils pourrait être une autre victime de ta bêtise...

- Tu ne le tueras pas Amy, je le sais, sourit Annabella.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tué Kyle ? questionna de nouveau Sam.

- Pour activer le processus, répondit-t-elle en se tournant vers le chasseur. L'un des deux messies devaient ressuciter quelqu'un. Maintenant, la lutte peut commencer.

- Espèce de cinglée ! hurla Amy. Si Sara n'avait pas été un messie, Kyle serait...

- Mort, définitivement. Et ça aurait été une immense perte, c'est sûr.

Amy sentait la rage l'envahir progressivement. De la lumière bleue commençait à entourer sa main, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis des mois. Des flammes bleues venaient également d'apparaître dans ses yeux.

- Annabella, tu vas me dire qui est l'autre messie...MAINTENANT !

- Jamais.

- Comme tu veux.

Amy bougea à peine la main et Joseph hurla de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol, faisant sursauter Stacey et Sam. Le chasseur voulut s'avancer vers Joseph mais de son autre main, Amy le bloqua. Annabella restait figée.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je lui brise l'autre genou...

- Tu ne feras rien.

- Tu me sous-estimes. Tu sous-estimes tout ce que j'ai enduré à cause de toi, tu sous-estimes combien tu as ruiné ma vie !

La jeune femme hurlait et Sam était dépassé par la situation. Si Annabella ne parlait pas, il était sûr qu'Amy tuerait Joseph.

- Je ne reposerais pas la question...

- Tu n'auras pas de réponse. Le deuxième messie est à moi.

- Très bien.

Amy bougea de nouveau la main et Joseph hurla de nouveau, l'os de son autre genou avait à présent un angle non-naturel. La jeune femme ne quittait même pas Annabella des yeux. Cette dernière commençait à vaciller. C'était tout de même son fils qui se faisait torturer. Elle luttait néanmoins pour ne pas répondre.

- Tu aurais dû te cacher mieux que ça...Tu aurais dû fuir loin de moi...

- Amy, je t'en prie !

- Sam ?

- Joseph n'est pour rien dans tout ça, il a même voulu nous aider ! C'est pas lui le responsable, Annabella a agi seul ! Regarde, regarde-le, regarde ce que tu lui as fait.

Amy ne voulait pas mais la voix de Sam, son ami de toujours, eu raison d'elle et elle posa finalement les yeux sur le pauvre prêtre. Et elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les flammes bleues disparurent aussitôt et des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la super ange.

- Oh mon dieu...murmura-t-elle.

C'est alors que Balthazar accompagné de Jacob et de trois autres anges débarquèrent. Le leader des anges prit vite la mesure de la situation, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fit un geste de la tête et les trois anges attrapèrent Annabella, la tenant fermement.

- Annabella, par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré, je t'arrête pour trahison, kidnapping, pour le meurtre de Nathanael et le meurtre de Kyle Bradley. J'en oublie ?

- Je ne pense pas, sourit Annabella.

- Emmenez cette pourriture.

Les trois anges disparurent avec la prisonnière. Jacob échangea un regard avec Balthazar et un signe de tête avec Sam avant de les suivre. Le blocage était levé et Sam tenait à présent Amy dans ses bras qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait".

- Merci Balthazar, dit Sam.

- J'aurai aimé arriver plus tôt.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu...

- Je vais...Je retourne au Paradis. Si besoin...

- Je t'appelle.

Balthazar disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Soudain, Amy repoussa les bras de Sam et s'avança vers Joseph qui grimaçait, luttant contre la douleur. Quand il vit la super ange venir vers lui, il se mit à trembler et tenta de se reculer. Amy s'agenouilla doucement auprès de lui et tenta de le rassurer.

- Je suis désolée...Je...Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. Je vais réparer ça.

Amy n'avait jamais réussi à guérir quelqu'un bien que techniquement elle en était capable. Mais la culpabilité et la volonté de réparer ses erreurs pouvaient avoir un effet incroyable. La jeune femme plaça ses mains sur les joues de Joseph, encadrant son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle calma sa respiration, se concentrant comme jamais. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le prêtre avait retrouvé l'usage complet de ses jambes. Il n'avait aucune trace quelconque, aucune douleur résiduelle. C'était un miracle.

.../...

- Amy tu as besoin de repos...

- Je vais bien Kyle, je t'assure. Toi tu devrais te reposer.

- Tout baigne pour moi. Tu veux peut-être parler alors ?

Amy soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sam, Stacey et elle étaient de retour et Kyle était le deuxième messager que lui avait envoyé Sam alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé du perron de la maison de Bobby. Stacey avait été la première à venir mais elle n'était pas restée très longtemps. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur de la tâche. Sam savait que si il y allait lui-même rien de bon n'en ressortirait aussi préféra-t-il envoyé Kyle, l'ami, le roc d'Amy, pour frapper fort.

- Tu crois que je sais pas que Sam t'envoie ?

- Et toi tu crois que j'ai besoin de Sam pour prendre la décision de venir te parler ? Tu es ma meilleure amie Amy, depuis des années, et ta fille vient juste de me ramener d'entre les morts alors crois-moi, si je veux que tu me parles ça n'a rien à voir avec Sam.

- Je ne vois pas bien de quoi tu veux qu'on parle...

- De tout, de rien, de ce que tu veux...De ce qui s'est passé dans cette cabane par exemple.

- Ça non, il n'y a rien à en dire, je veux plus y penser.

- Très bien, pas de souci, je ne te forcerai pas. Et si on parlait du pourquoi tu ne dors plus...

- Tu veux dire à part tous mes tracas perso ?

- Amy, pas avec moi. Je sais que tu fais des cauchemars.

- C'est...C'est plus que des cauchemars.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Je vois Dean. C'est toujours le même schéma. Un chien de l'enfer a tué quelqu'un dans un lieu qu'on a connu. Je panique, je me retourne pour m'enfuir et il est là.

- Il te parle ?

- Il me demande ce que je fais, pourquoi je ne l'aide pas...

- Et selon toi...

- Ne joue pas au psy avec moi Kyle, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ce n'est pas la manifestation de mon subconscient ou de ma culpabilité, c'est plus que ça.

- D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Parler à Sara. Dans mon rêve, Dean dit qu'elle peut le sortir de là.

- Comment ?

- Aucune idée.

- Il y autre chose ou je me trompe ?

Amy baissa la tête d'abord puis sourit à son ami.

- Quelle idée d'avoir comme ami un si bon enquêteur...

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Alors, quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai vu Meg.

- Meg ? Crowley ne la retenait pas prisonnière ?

- Plus depuis plusieurs jours. Elle est soi-disant en mission pour lui mais j'y crois pas. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait m'aider.

- En faisant quoi ?

- Elle m'a donné un nom. Asmodée. Elle m'a dit de le trouver mais j'en sais pas plus.

Kyle fronça les sourcils et pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce que la chasseuse venait de lui dire, Amy se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait arrassée, extrêmement fatiguée. L'inspecteur de Salem ne savait que trop ce qui pouvait les attendre. La super ange était capable de supporter la pression et les catastrophes à un certain degré. Quand son seuil de tolérance explosait, Amy avait une facheuse tendance à prendre la fuite et Kyle ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

- Je peux pas toute seule Kyle...

- Tu n'es pas seule, répondit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ecoute, moi et Balthazar on peut faire des recherches sur ce Asmodée. Toi et Sam pouvaient aller voir Sara...

- Non, non...Pas Sam. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir.

- Amy, Sam est un grand garçon et il a besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de lui. Arrête de le nier, c'est ridicule. Vous avez passé trop de temps loin de l'autre à vous chamailler pour des broutilles, ça suffit les enfantillages maintenant.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Elle sourit finalement et répondit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

- Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur. Heureusement que je suis pas mort...

- Tais-toi idiot, ria Amy avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

C'était si bon. Amy reprenait peu à peu confiance en l'avenir. Elle avait passé trop de temps à se morfondre, à broyer inutilement du noir, à penser que tout était perdu. Dans leur univers, rien n'était jamais perdu définitivement. Elle allait sauver Dean, elle allait sauver Sara. Et peut-être qu'après ça, ils pourraient prendre un peu de vacances. Mais elle était quand même encore bien fragile.

.../...

Amy avança lentement de quelques pas dans la demeure et observa les environs à la recherche d'Hector. D'ordinaire, le serviteur du roi des enfers débarquait sans qu'on l'est sonné dès que quelqu'un entrait. Mais Crowley avait dû veiller à ne pas avoir trop de monde dans la maison maintenant que Sara y vivait. Le maître de maison lui-même ne se montra pas. Il devait être occupé. La super ange se retourna et fit un signe de tête à Sam qui la rejoint, méfiant.

- Tu es sûr que je peux être là ?

- Bien sûr puisque tu es avec moi, sourit Amy.

Sam se détentit quelque peu. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté mais ils n'en avaient pas tellement besoin. Leur relation était ainsi. Comme la relation Amy/Dean. Les Winchester s'aimaient malgré tout et s'aimeraient toujours.

- Sara est à l'étage, Crowley lui a fait aménagé une vraie chambre de princesse...

- Un ange ce démon-là...

- Sam s'il te plaît.

- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que...J'ai jamais réussi à trouver Crowley innocent. Ou à lui faire confiance.

- Pourtant c'est grâce à lui que Lucifer a arrêté d'empoisonner ta tête la première fois, fit remarqué Amy en commençant à grimper l'escalier.

- C'est vrai mais tu vois, je suis sûr qu'il a une raison cachée derrière chaque acte.

- On en a tous...

Sam ne répondit pas. D'un coté, la super ange n'avait pas tort. Mais d'un autre, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison comme ça. Les paroles de Stacey tournaient dans sa tête. Il devait tout faire pour rompre le lien entre Crowley et Amy. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui-même s'éloigner de nouveau de sa belle-soeur. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance Crowley gâcherait tout de lui-même...

- Sara, ma puce, c'est Maman...

Amy poussa lentement la porte de chambre de sa fille. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le pas de la porte. Une jeune femme lui tournait le dos, devant le lit de Sara. La super ange se tendit, prête à intervenir magiquement et demanda froidement :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme se tourna lentement et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté en souriant.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Amy fronça les sourcils et observa l'inconnue. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant de chaque coté de son visage, un visage très doux, aux traits purs. Elle était assez grande, un peu plus grande qu'Amy et portait une longue robe blanche qui lui allait très bien. Son sourire était comme envoûtant et ses yeux verts pétillaient.

- Ces yeux...Sara ?

- Salut Maman.

- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Sam, ahuri. Tu as l'air d'avoir quoi, vingt ans ?

- J'en sais rien Oncle Sam, enfin pas vraiment.

- Outch, je me prends un coup de vieux-là. Passer de Tonton Sam à Oncle Sam en quelques heures...

- Et ça te fait rire ? intervint Amy. Pas moi.

- Maman tout va bien, dit Sara en s'approchant. Je pense que c'est tout à fait normal, ça fait partie du processus.

- Quel processus ? Celui de la prophétie ? questionna de nouveau Sam.

- Exactement.

- Normal ? Normal ?! Vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Maman calme-toi...

- Oui Amy.

- Fermez-la, tous les deux! C'est loin d'être normal, même pour nous. Sara n'est pas une amazone, elle n'a pas grandi progressivement en quelques heures. Ma petite fille de 4 ans est devenue une femme en un claquement de doigts !

Amy avait du mal à se calmer. Elle commençait même à hyperventiler. La crise de nerfs n'étaient vraiment pas loin et Sam savait que pour la calmer, il fallait vite changer de sujet et aborder ce qui était le plus urgent.

- Sara, si on est venu te voir, c'est pour parler du Purgatoire...

- Ah Oncle Crowley vous a enfin dit que j'étais la clé...

- Quoi ?

- Pardon ? répéta Amy. Oncle Crowley nous a dit quoi ?

- Que j'étais la clé ? Enfin en théorie, je devrais être capable d'ouvrir le Purgatoire et d'en sortir Papa et Dean...

- Oh merde...Je vais me sentir mal...

Amy agrippa la chaise qui était dans un coin de la pièce et s'y assit en vitesse. La tête lui tournait. Sam l'observait inquiet et Sara avait du mal à comprendre la situation.

- Attendez une minute...Il ne vous a rien dit ? Même pas à toi Maman ?

- C'est un cauchemar...chuchota Amy.

- Non, il n'a rien dit. Ta mère l'a appris dans un rêve ou une vision. C'est Dean qui lui a dit.

- Je vois...Maman je suis désolée. Je l'ai dit à Oncle Crowley il y a des jours. Enfin la petite moi. Je n'osais pas t'en parler moi-même à l'époque et je pensais que...

Une légère sonnerie vint interrompre les propos de Sara. Amy venait de recevoir un sms. Elle le lut et se leva aussitôt. Elle tanguait sur ses jambes mais elle fit comprendre à Sam de ne pas approcher.

- S'en est trop...Je...Je peux pas supporter tout ça.

- Maman...

- Ecoute Sara, je ne peux pas rester là à te regarder devenir un messie et le futur Dieu, c'est au-dessus de mes forces...Et je...Ton père...Et Dean...Tout ça c'est trop, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Elle regarda sa grande fille puis son beau-frère.

- Prends soin d'elle Sam. Et prends soin de toi.

Elle aurait pu disparaitre dans un bruissement d'ailes mais elle préféra utiliser ses jambes pour une fois, pour la soulager. Elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Sam voulut la suivre, la rattraper, l'empêcher de faire une des plus grosses bêtises de sa vie mais Sara le retint par le bras.

- Laisse la Oncle Sam. Tout ira bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

Sam était incrédule mais se laissa faire. Amy était presque arrivée à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle voulait sortir de cette maison, sortir de cette vie. En cours de chemin, à vouloir sauver tout le monde, c'est elle qu'elle avait perdu. Soudain, on l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna vivement.

- Amy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Crowley.

La jeune femme écarta son bras et lui lança un regard noir avant de lui donna une claque monumentale.

- Tu savais...Depuis des jours, tu savais que Sara pouvait ouvrir le Purgatoire.

- Je...

- Ne mens pas Crowley ! Je te faisais confiance, je croyais qu'on partageait quelque chose nous deux mais en fait...Tu es comme les autres, un vulgaire démon.

Le démon ne sut pas comment réagir. Il avait vraiment l'air blessé mais Amy était trop bouleversée pour le voir. Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit sans même se retourner. Après une minute de stupeur, Crowley voulut la rattraper. Mais quand il sortit sur le seuil de la maison il put constater qu'Amy s'était envolée. La super ange apparut au milieu de la place principale d'une petite ville de Virginie. Il faisait nuit et l'air était plutôt frais. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser où elle était. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et respirait mal. Soudain, une lumière blanche apparut au-dessus d'elle. Une lumière froide, blessante. Elle leva les yeux sur elle et s'effondra brusquement au milieu de la place. Un peu plus haut dans la rue, un homme qui sortait du restaurant-bar principal de la ville la vit s'effondrer et se précipita vers elle.

- Mademoiselle, mademoiselle vous m'entendez ?

L'homme la secoua doucement mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il approcha son oreille de sa poitrine : elle respirait. Il tâta ensuite son poul : bien qu'un peu rapide il était régulier. Enfin, il s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure externe. Il ne constata rien de tel et répéta sa question :

- Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

La jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux doucement. Elle grimaça de douleur, elle avait un mal de crâne carabiné.

- Mademoiselle ça va ?

- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant doucement.

- Ouuoh doucement...Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Amy. Amy Woods.

- Je suis Alaric Saltzman, enchanté Amy. Et vous êtes à Mystic Falls.

TO BE CONTINUED

A SUIVRE


End file.
